Papa
by NotSorry
Summary: Angel's eyes filled with tears and she put a hand where he had tried to touch her and spoke quietly.   "Papa?"


**I wrote this before Mortal Coil.**

_Gordon liked to grumble that he had never got more than a peck on the cheek, but he had stepped aside graciously and had quite happily gone on to have numerous torrid affairs with numerous beautiful women._

Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Fletcher Renn and Skulduggery Pleasant were sitting in the main living room of Gordon's mansion, either reading, texting, or doing other various quiet activities. It was about two in the afternoon on this stormy day that the doorbell rang, loudly and obnoxiously, disturbing their peace and quiet. They all looked at each other, then Valkyrie, who got up to answer it, mumbling about what good friends they were.

After a few moments of quiet, the rest decided to check on Val in case she'd been kidnapped. When they walked into the room, they saw Valkyrie staring in shock at a girl about her age, with dark brown, curly hair and bright violet eyes. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black top with purple flowers around the hem. Around her neck was a black metal pendant, in the shape of a rose, with shadows twirling around it, yet in her hand she had a ball of flame to warm her. Without as much as looking at the newcomers, the girl addresses Valkyrie.

"Well, Steph, are you going to invite me in. Or should I call you Valkyrie now?" she raised an eyebrow at the shell shocked Val, who opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. After a few tries, she finally succeeded in speaking. "Oh, my god. Julia?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Angel now, Valkyrie. Angel Prince," she introduced herself, patiently waiting for Valkyrie to speak. Suddenly, after few minutes, Valkyrie launched herself at Angel, hugging her and refusing to let go. "Oh, my god! Ju-Angel! I missed you so much!" she sobbed as the girl hugged her back tightly.  
"I missed you, too, Valkyrie. I can't believe I've finally found you!" she added in a whisper. Valkyrie pulled away with her hands still on Angel's shoulders and looked at her. The girls stared at each other, grinning for a few moments when someone behind Valkyrie cleared their throat. The girls turned to look at the crowd standing awkwardly in the doorway to the living room. Skulduggery stepped forward and held out his hand to Angel.

"Miss Prince, is it? I'm Skulduggery Pleasant. Honoured to meet you." He said as she shook his hand. Soon, Angel Prince had been introduced to all of Valkyrie's friends, and Tanith voiced the question on everyone's lips.  
"So, where do you two know each other from?"  
Valkyrie and Angel tensed, glancing at each other. Angel nodded once and Valkyrie cleared her throat.  
"I, uh, think we should get Gordon out here,"  
"Wait," interrupted Angel, sitting up abruptly. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"Calm down, Angel. He made an Echo Stone." Valkyrie assured Angel, who looked very upset all of a sudden. After calming her down, Val walked up the stairs to get Echo-Gordon, leaving Angel, who still looked like she was going to cry, alone with Tanith, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Fletcher. After a bit, Fletcher broke the awkward silence. "So, uh, Angel? You knew Gordon?"

Angel chuckled darkly. "You could say that." She was about to say more when Amy Meredith's 'Lying' started playing loudly form someone's pocket. Angel swore, pulling out her phone and checking the caller id before answering. "This had better be good, Petal, or I swear to God... No... I thought he was dead! ... What do you mean, you didn't check? ... His neck? ... Wow... " she said as she left the room. Tanith and Ghastly shared a look. "Who the hell _is_ she?" demanded Fletcher to no-one in particular.

"I have no idea." murmured Skulduggery, deep in thought. Fletcher was about to say something else, when Valkyrie came down stairs with Gordon's Echo Stone in her pocket, with Echo-Gordon walking alongside her. They were talking in low voices, and seemed to be having a disagreement.  
"This is dangerous!" Valkyrie was saying.  
"I need to have her close by!" replied Gordon.

"It's selfish! I'm not saying you can't see her whenever, just that is she stay's here she could be putting all of us in danger. Maybe she already has a place?"  
"I have every right to give her a place to stay, she's my-"

"Look, this place is known to every murderer in the country. What if one of them is smart enough to put two and two together?"  
Gordon was about to reply when Angel walked in again, saying "Sorry about that. My friend is a..." she trailed off, staring at Echo-Gordon with wide eyes. Slowly she walked up to him, and he reached out to touch her cheek, but his went right through her. Angel's eyes filled with tears and she put a hand where he had tried to touch her and spoke quietly.

"Papa?"

**I just use this OC for everything. And I don't own anything. I know it's not the best, but I wrote it ages ago and felt the urge to publish something. Meh. Reviews are love. **


End file.
